The Last Embrace
by Li'ain
Summary: Kagura and Kyou are older now and while Kagura's view of Kyou hasn't changed a certain play might bring change Kyou's opinion of her. KK


Chapter One- To Act or Not to Act

"You're really going to join an amateur theatre group, Kagura-chan" Kagura smiled at Tohru's incredulity. "Yeah. I love to act. The problem is I'm very shy on stage but I think I've finally gained the confidence."  
Kyou snorted, "How come I never see this nice shy side?"  
"Because," Kagura rose from her seat and walked to where Kyou was watching television, "I love," Kagura drew back her fist and dug her feet into the carpet, "You!" she finished, punching Kyou hard in the back of the head. Twack.  
"Owch. Why'd you do such a moronic thing at your age?" Kyou yelled but when he turned around noticed Kagura was back to talking with Tohru.

"So you'll come cheer me on at the auditon?"asked Kagura.  
"I'd love to. You'll be great!"

Kagura smiled at her friend and then she turned to the orange haired boy, "Kyou-kun will you come too?"she asked in a small voice.  
"No! Why would I want to watch you making a fool of yourself."  
"Because, I love you."

Tohru watched helplessly as fists flew. Sometimes she thought it was quite lucky Kyou could defend himself or he may never have reached nineteen. Kagura like to visit every weekend since her university was near here. Tohru still remembered the twenty-one's year old's childlike delight when herself, Yuki and Kyou had decided to share this flat to save on cost so they could all attend college.

Her attention returned to the two cousins who had finally separated, "Fine," Kyou panted.  
"Huh?"  
"I'll go if you want me to so much."  
"Kyou-kun!" Kagura whispered softly. "Yey!" she waved to them as she dashed out of their flat, briefly pausing to snatching up her coat.

Tohru smiled happily as she picked up the various furniture. "She's very energetic."  
Kyou grimaced, "She needs sedating."  
"No, it's good she's so lively." Tohru thought back to her mother.  
---  
"Tohru always be as full of life as possible."  
"Why, Okaa-san?"  
"What do you want to do when you hear a laugh?"  
"Emm…laugh as well."  
"Bingo!" her mother had laughed ruffling her hair, "That's because laughter's contagious and in the same way when you meet someone who is full of life you feel invigorated and full of life too."  
---

Tohru was about to explain this when Yuki returned home. Kyou dashed over to him, "What took you so long, damn rat. I'm starving."  
"Yuki-san what are we having?"  
"Leek and miso soup."  
"Noooo! You know I hate those foods, damn rat!"  
"Do I?" asked Yuki as if completely surprised to hear this.

---------------------The Audition-----------------

"And so the princess embraces the hero, who she elevated from peasant status, giving him all her strength so he has the power to defeat the witch. He defeats the witch and returns to find her dead. From then on he vows to battle all evil in memory of The Last Embrace."  
"How romantic," Tohru sighed, eyes shining.  
"Humph. He wasn't much of a man if he needed a woman's strength to fight." Kyou retorted hugging his jacket around him. He was freezing . Why had he come out here? He looked at Kagura, cheeks flushed by the cold chatting animatedly to Tohru and felt he understood a little of what Tohru's mother had meant, (She finally told him)

They strode in the local theatre. A man started talking to Kagura, "We're just going to use lines from the main two parts to audition each part so people don't have to re-audtion loads of times." The brunette listened nodding every so often. Kyou realising they wouldn't be needed led Tohru to a seat near the radiator.  
"Kyou, it's her turn!"  
He turned, startled, to the stage.

Kagura drew a deep breath trying to focus on acting an not that odd squishy feeling in her stomach or how thin the air was on this stage or_…"I'm going to faint."_

She looked out into the crowd desperate for help and her eyes locked with the orange/red eyes of her first, and as yet only, love, Kyou Sohma. I can't fail in front of him.

Kyou looked on as she flicked her hair away from her face and launched into one of the princesses final speeches,

"And so my prince, my love, my all, before you go to fight for all good things. I want. No- I need you to know that though I know you have to do this for the world if I could be selfish and keep you here with me, I would without hesitation that is the extent of my love for you. As it is let me give you one last gift. My embrace and hopefully it may let my strength flow into you."

Kyou was captivated. He'd never known Kagura had such a talent. Though she stood in her blue jersey and jeans he could see her a princess in all her finery that only highlighted her sorrow. He could see her clasping her prince. He wondered what he would look like.

"Right." said the casting director. The second speech on your sheet now. This is after she's given most of her strength to the prince. Imagine you're very weak and the priest has just shown you a vision of your love in grave danger. All your fears are for his well being. Go!"

"Oh Gods listen to your humble servant. I ask for one last boon of you. Before, you let me turn my energy filled love into magic so that my hero would succeed against the evil witch. Now I beseech you to grant me the power to send all my remaining spirit and strength to him as one last gust of power."  
"But Lady, you'll die." read the director, filling in the priest's role.  
"Would I do anything else if I lost my other half? I think not. I am a princess and I will have my way one last time. Goodbye until we meet again."

Tohru felt the tears stream down her cheeks but her companion didn't even notice he was too drawn to Kagura's expressive little face. She gave a sweet smile of peace as she gazed into the supposed vision of her prince.

"Excellent," smiled the director. "Kagura-chan I would like to cast you as the Princess."  
"What?"  
"You're the best actress I've seen in a long while."  
"Can I have a minute?" The director nodded a look of confusion upon his face.

"Kagura-san, that's great." cheered Tohru.  
"I can't do it." came the wretched reply.  
"Why not?" asked Kyou confused, "You were okay on stage."  
"The stupid curse. I can't embrace anyone without becoming a boar." she moaned.  
"But you must have thought of that when you signed up to audition." he exclaimed.  
"I did. I was only going to go for the other parts. I checked that's the only one which would piggify me… Except Old Aiko but I couldn't play a ninety year old woman anyway…"she babbled.

Kyou searched quickly through his mind for a solution. He sighed. There was only one and he'd have to take it.

* * *

A/N: What did you think? I hope they're in character. I find Kagura harder to write as because her character flips a lot. I'm afraid I won't be able to update for a while because I'm going on holiday but please take the time to review. It really encourages me even if it's criticism. See you next chapter. 


End file.
